Hitotsuzutsu kiete ( 一つずつ消えて )
by Ukyo-Sagano
Summary: Apakah semua akan mati atau masih ada satu yang belum mati kita liahat saja ya silakan membaca ! 0 /...
1. Chapter 1

**Hitotsuzutsu kiete ( ****一つずつ消えて ****)**

**Author : ****Ukyo-Sagano**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE, MISS TYPO, ANEH, KURANG MENARIK, SUSAH DIMENGERTI**

Oyasumi minna-san maaf ya aku author Arieni tau kan pasti nya ini akun FanFic kusus diri aku sendiri maaf ya aku kayak gini mau bikin cerita sendiri heheh… btw tolong review ya … _**Hitotsuzutsu kiete**_itu artinya satu persatu menghilang selamat membaca ….

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Keluarga Kujyou Pov**

"_Ohayooo..._ semua hai Himeka kamu sedang masak ya mau ku bantu, Dan yang lain nya ke mana belum bangun..?," kata ku ( Hanazono Karin/Suzuka )

"_Ohayoo.._ Karin-Chan umm tidak usah aku bisa sendiri kok lagi pula sudah ada Kyu-Chan yang membantu, Oh iya yang lain belum bangun kalau boleh kamu mau kan membangun kan mereka?" kata Himeka..

"Umm… hehehe… ba..baiklah aku akan membangun kan mereka" eh … aku bingung mengapa semua belum bangun padahal aku yang selalu bangun telat .. Kata Karin

**TAP…TAP..TAP** …., Tiba –tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan keaarah Karin …

"Kyaaaa…., Aduh kepala ku sakit … siapa sih yang menabrak ku"…. Kata Karin

"Ahh… Karin Gomenasai kau tidak apa apa kan maaf tadi aku sedang terburu buru….," Kata Kazune

"Ahh…, Iya aku tak apa memang nya kau ada urusan ya oh iya sebentar lagi sarapan akan siap jadi kau tolong panggil kan yang lainnya ya," Kata Karin

"Baiklah nanti kusampaikan, Sekarang aku pergi dulu ya _Ja ne,_" Kata Kazune

"_Hai arigato,_ hmm… Kazune … ?!," Kata Karin

"Karin-Chan makanan sudah siap mana yang lain apakah kamu sudah membangun kan nya …?," Kata Himeka …

"Ahh.. ya aku lupa soal nya tadi aku ketemu Kazune tapi dia seperti ada urusan sebentar," Kata Karin

"Oh.. Kalau begitu aku akan membangun kan Micchi dulu ya …," Kata Himeka …

"Hai _Ja ne _Himeka kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Kazune dan Suzune dulu ya" Kata Karin

"Iya yasudah nanti kita makan bersama ya"…

***Kamar Micchi***

"Micchi apa kamu sudah bangun ..?" Kata Himeka

"Ahh… Himeka ada apa apakah ada masalah …?.., Atau ada sesuatu yang bermasalah?" Kata Micchi

"Ahh tidak aku hanya ingin member tau kalau sarapan sudah siap jadi mohon sarapan bersama kita" Kata Himeka

"Ahh…, Tentu saja aku akan sarapan sehabis ini" Kata Micchi

"Baiklah maaf ya kalau aku sudah menggangu _Gomenasai…._" Kata Himeka

***Perpus***

"Ka…Kazune apakah kau ada di dalam dan tidak sibuk" Kata Karin

"Ahh.. ya silahkan masuk, ada apa Karin" Kata Kazune

"Eh… ah iya it..u sa..sarapan sudah si..ap apakah kau akan bergabung ..?" … 'Kazune kenapa ya seperti ada masalah saja' Kata Karin dalam hati

"Ahh… ya aku akan habis ini jadi tenang saja pasti aku akan bergabung" Kata Kazune

"Baiklah maaf silahkan lanjutkan tugas mu aku tidak akan mengganggu mu maaf ya" Kata Karin

***Saat Makan bersama***

"_Kanojo no ryōri o tanoshimu_…" Semua berkata…

"Ka..Kazune-Chan apakah kamu baik baik saja apakah sedang ada masalah" Kata Himeka

"Iya dari tadi kau melamun saja, Apakah ada masalah jika ada masalah tolong beri tau kami, Kami sangat mencemaskan mu" Kata Karin

"Jangan sering melamun itu tidak baik, Dan jika kau sering melamun kau bisa kesurupan Kazune" Kata Micchi

"Ahh… ya aku tau aku tak apa hanya sedikit merasa pusing" …. 'Mengapa tubuh ku tiba-tiba melemah seperti ini padahal tadi masih baik baik saja…?! ( Batrai nya mau abis kali - JANGAN DENGERIN )

Setelah itu Kazune tiba-tiba pingsan karena kondisi nya yang lama lama bertambah lemah saat itu Kazune pun langsung di bawa ke Rumah Sakit ….

**DI RUMAH SAKIT ( RS )**

"Dokter.. bagaimana dok apakah dia baik baik saja apakah ada yang terjadi pada nya" Kata Karin

"Iya apakah Kazune-Chan tidak apa apa kumohon dok" Kata Himeka

"Kondisi nya sedikit buruk, Karena lama kelamaan tubuh nya mulai melemah ini kejadian yang sangat jarang, Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan _Meninggal, _tapi saya usahakan agar peristiwa itu takan terjadi" Kata Dokter

"APAA _MENINGGAL_, itu apakah itu beneran dok, Dok saya mohon selamat kan Kazune dok saya mohon" Kata Karin

"Jangan biarkan itu hiks….hiks dok saya mohon" Kata Himeka

"Kami akan melakukan apapun dok" Kata Micchi

"Saya beraharap saya akan melakukan nya sampai saya bisa, Jadi saya mohon untuk bersabar dikit ya" Kata Dokter

"Pasti kami akan dok, Tolong selamat kan dia saya mohon saya akan melakukan apapun untuk nya"…. 'Kazune kamu harus bertahan' Kata Karin

"Huuu…~, Hiks ….hiks… Kazune-Chan harus kuat kamu pasti bisa bertahan" Kata Himeka

"Yasudah kalau begini kita harus berdo'a agar Kazune selamat" Kata Micchi

"Kuharap itu berhasil tapi" Kata Karin

Setelah itu Karin,Himeka,dan Micchi memasuki ruangan Kazune … Setelah itu pun Kazune tersadar … apa yang terjadi kalau Kazune tidak selamat silahkan membaca selanjut nya …

"Ka..Kazune …hiks…hikss.." Kata Karin yang sambil memeluk Kazune

"Ada apa Karin… mengapa kamu tiba tiba seperti ini" Kata Kazune

"Jangan tinggal kan aku maaf kan aku" Kata Karin

"Hiks hiks …. Huu..~ iya Kazune-Chan jangan tinggal kan kami" Kata Himeka

"Memangnya kenapa, Dan apa maksud kalian aku tidak mengerti tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi mengapa kalian terlalu mencemaskan aku, Dan mengapa aku harus meninggal kan kalian memang nya aku mau mati saja.." Kata Kazune

"Apa mengapa kau tidak sadar padahal kondisi mu makin lama makin melemah apakah kau tidak menyadarkan itu dan satu lagi ya kau ini hampir mati, Makanya kami bilang seperti itu" kata Karin

"Iya itu benar Kazune-Chan dan kami sangat mencemas kan mu, Tapi bukan nya kami bermaksud mendo'akan kamu mati tapi justru kami mendo'akan agar kamu selamat" Kata Himeka

"Itu benar, Kami sangat mencemaskan mu jadi kami mohon untuk bertahan" Kata Micchi

"Apa ..!, Aku akan mati itu tidak mungkin mengapa aku harus memangnya aku punya penyakit" Kata Kazune

"Bukan begitu jadi ceritanya begini, Ketika kita sedang makan tiba-tiba kau pingsan lalu kami langsung membawa mu ke rumah sakit ini lalu kata Dokter kata nya kondisi mu mulai melemah dan tak lama lagi kamu akan meninggal jadi kami sangat kaget dan kami berdo'a agar kau selamat karena kami sangat mencemas kan mu Kazune" Kata Karin

"Iya kata kata Karin-Chan itu sangat benar maka kami sangat bermohon pada mu agar kamu bertahan Kazune-Chan hiks….hiks…" Kata Himeka sambil menanggis

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 2 **

**Gimana bagus?aneh?gaje?dan pastinya kurang menarik kan tapi makasih ya udah mambaca nya …^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitotsuzutsu kiete ( ****一つずつ消えて ****)**

**Author : ****Ukyo-Sagano**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE, MISS TYPO, ANEH, KURANG MENARIK, SUSAH DIMENGERTI**

Oyasumi maaf nih bikin nya malem terus abis nya tadi aku pergi maaf ya, Oiya aku udah bikin chapter 2 nya nih jadi mohon baca ja arigatou …! Dan satu lagi tolong R.E.V.I.E.W. ! ya arigato

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Tak lama kemudian … tiba tiba Kazune kelihatan sangat lemah menggerakan tangan nya sedikit pun tak bisa apakah itu tanda tanda kalau Kazune akan mati kita lihat saja ….

"Kazune …Kazune sadarlah kumohon siapapun tolong" Kata Karin

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar rawat Kazune, Dan ternyata itu adalah sang Dokter yang merawat Kazune selama ia masih bertahan dan kata Dokter pun….?!

"Dok Kazune dok…. Dia pingsan dok saya mohon bantu dia kenapa" Kata Micchi

Dokter langsung membawa alat yang untuk membangunkan Kazune ( GAK TAU NAMA NYA APA GAK USAH DI BACA ).., Dengan langsung dokter mencoba beberapa kali untuk membangun kan Kazune…

"Maaf.., Sepertinya teman kalian ( Kazune ) tidak dapat di selamat kan maafkan saya" Kata Dokter dengan wajah cemas…

"APAA..?!.., Dokter saya mohon saya akan membayar berapapun agar dia selamat" Kata Karin sambil menahan rasa "Sedih"

"Saya mohon Dokter tolong saya akan mengorbankan apapun untuk nya agar ia selamat" Kata Himeka yang sedang menangis

"Maaf kami sudah melakukan semampu kami maaf saya sangat minta maaf, Sepertinya ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi sekali lagi saya minta maaf" Kata Dokter

Karin pun karena merasa tertepuk hati nya langsung pergi ke luar dengan menangis kejer ( jangan di baca yang K.E.J.E.R ) ia pun mengatakan ….

"KAZUNE MAAF KAN AKU HIKS…. KUHARAP KAU MENDENGAR.. HIKS…KUHARAP KAU BAHAGIA DI SANA …HIKS…" Kata Karin yang sangat tertepuk mendengar Kazune tidak ada di dunia ini lagi

"Karin Hiks… Ka… Hiks…" Kata Himeka

"Sudahlah mungkin ini memang sudah takdir jadi kita hanya perlu mendoaakan agar ia selamat di dunia sana" Kata Micchi

"Tapi Micchi Hiks…, Kazune itu sangat baik pada ku kalau ia kenapa kenapa aku sanagat menghawathir kan nya dia adalah keluarga paling baik buat ku yang lain nya pun begitu aku tidak mau mereka semua meninggal kan ku karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga besar untuk ku" Kata Himeka

"Iya aku tau, Aku pun juga begitu aku pun merasa kalau Kazune itu kakak ku aku juga sebenarnya mehawathirkan itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau aku bisa menghidupkan kazune itu tidak mungkin hanya tuhan kan yang bisa aku pun bingung padahal kemarin Kazune baik baik saja tapi kenapa ia hari ini sebelum meninggal kan dunia ini tiba tiba begitu lemas" Kata Micchi panjang ( PASTI NYA UDAH TAUKAN KALAU PANJANG )

Tiba tiba Karin kembali dengan begitu pucat apa yang terjadi apakah Karin juga akan mati kenapa begitu cepat jangan tanya aku tanya aja Author nya ahah…

"KARIN-CHAN…?!" Kata Himeka

"KARIN KAU KENAPA MENAPA KAU BEGITU PUCAT APAKAH ADA YANG TERJADI" Kata Micchi

Tiba tiba pun Karin pingsan ntah apa yang terjadi apakah Karin sangat shock karna kematian Kazune karena Karin begitu pucat langsung di bawa ke ruang rawat…

"Karin-Chan kau tidak apa apakah ada yang sakit atau ada yang terjadi yang sehingga membuat mu…" Kata Himeka terputus

"Membuat mu… lupakan .., Karin aku tau kau terlalu shock karna kematian Kazune jadi" Kata Micchi terhenti karna Karin

"Di mana aku, Kapan Kazune di makamkan jangan bahas tentang itu aku mohon beritau aku kapan Kazune di makamkan aku harus hadir karena…hiks..karena…hiks" Kata Karin yang tiba tiba menanggis

"Karena ..?, Tolong beritahu aku Karin-Chan ada apa hiks..hiks…" Kata Himeka

"Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untuk ku" Kata Micchi

"I..Itu benar hiks hiks hiks…." Kata Karin  
"Eh ..,Micchi tau dari mana mengapa kau mengetau nya" Kata Himeka

"Dia.., Pernah bilang pada ku jadi jelas aku mengetaui jawaban nya karena Karin selalu bilang pada ku" Kata Micchi

"Iya …, Maafkan aku Himeka jika aku tidak mengasih tau jika aku ada apa apa" Kata Karin

"Itu tidak apa apa aku hanya sangat khawathir soal kondisi mu aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang ku sayangi aku tidak mau Karin-Chan akan menghilang seperti Kazune-Chan" Kata Himeka

"Tidak, Aku akan bertahan tenanglah aku tidak akan meninggal kan Himeka karena Himeka adalah teman yang sangat kusayangi semua juga kusayangi seperti hal nya Kazune tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi dari sisi ku dan yang lain nya" Kata Karin

"Iya .., Dia menghilang dengan begitu saja yang masih belum kita ketahui siapa yang menyebabkan ini aku masih bingung apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat …." Kata Himeka

"Tidak ada yang menyebabkan semua ini memang Kazune kondisi nya waktu itu sedang tidak baik, Dan semua ini juga tidak bukan salah nya tapi…. Lupakan.." Kata Karin

"Aku…, Masih belum mengerti apa yang di maksud tapi yasudah lah lagi pula kata Micchi juga benar kalau ini memang sudah takdir yang di turukan tuhan untuk kita jadi kita hanya harus untuk bersyukur" Kata Himeka

"Iya .., Aku akan menanya Dokter sebentar jadi aku pergi dulu ya…" Kata Micchi

"Ah ya silahkan semau mu, Oh iya Himeka mau ikut dengan Micchi" Kata Karin

"Eh…, Tidak aku bersama Karin-Chan saja takut nya nanti Karin-Chan kenapa-kenapa…" Kata Himeka

"Oh yasudah tak apa Micchi kau boleh pergi hehe…" Kata Karin

"Maaf ya Micchi aku tak bisa menemani mu…" Kata Himeka

"Ahh …, Tak perlu minta maaf lagi pula aku juga hanya sebentar" Kata Micchi

"Ahh…, Iya hehe… *Muka memerah*" Kata Himeka ragu..

"Ahh.., Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya _Ja ne.._" Kata Micchi

"Ahh… _Hai Ja ne~…._" Kata Karin

"_Ja ne _Micchi hati hati jangan sampai ketabrak orang ehehehe…" Kata Himeka ragu..

***SKIP TIME* KEESOKANNYA**

Saat pemakaman Kazune ..

"Kazune selamat jalan … semoga kau selamat dan bahagia di alam sana" Kata Karin

"Karin-Chan sudah biarkan dia jangan di masukan ke hati jika kau menangis terus pasti dia tak akan tenang jadi jangan lah menangis lagi agar ia tenang di alam sana" Kata Himeka lembut

"Heheh…. Iya aku tak akan menangis lagi kok aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mendoaakan nya agar selamat dalam perjalanan menuju akhirat" Kata Karin

"Yasudah yuk pulang lagi pula kau masih punya teman kan di sekolah dan lagi masih ada Jin,aku Himeka,Micchi,Kazusa,Suzune, Dan kucing mu Shi-Chan jadi kau belum sendirian" Kata Himeka

* * *

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3**

**ARIGATO TO READING AND PLEASE TO REVIEW OK..! **


End file.
